As was experienced during the past SARS epidemic, there is an increasing need for isolation possibilities for persons that are, in fact or suspiciously, infected by an epidemic illness. Such isolation requirement is provided by the use of isolation rooms in special hospitals. Hospitals are situated only in a few places in each country and not in the exact location where there is a real need. Third world countries do not have such isolation spaces at all. Isolation rooms are provided with professional air filtration systems, including blowers, which create an under-pressure inside the isolation space and provide a continuous air filtration process to guarantee that only a minimum of bacteria is present inside of the isolation room and that outside, there will be no infection risk at all. The under-pressure is required, in order to ensure a clear direction of airflow from outside atmosphere to inside to the isolation space in case of leaks or openings. Use of this method assures that no contaminated air will leave the isolation space.